Love you Love you not
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: The original draft for 'Eternity is a long time' in a one shot. This I would say is the better out of the two so please read and comment :D A bit of swearing and 'Damon' refreneces.


**A/N: Hey so this is what 'Eternity is a long time' was evolved from I like this better so read see if you like it I hope you do I am putting it as a one shot for now but if you want it evolving i may be able to add some intresting stuff to it so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD and never will. So there!**

As I woke up everything from the night before hit me. How I looked like her, it was like looking in a mirror, my face and body but a different time, the same brown eyes as mine, the same long brown hair as mine everything between us was the same apart from one thing she had died (for good) and broke both of the Salvatore brothers hearts. "morning" I heard a husky voice say as I realized I was in the car with the oldest Salvatore brother, Damon.

"where are we?" I asked moments later.

"Georgia" he answered with the 'Damon smirk' on his face which always made me weak at the knees like his sparkly blue eyes. All of a sudden panic over whelmed me.

"Georgia? No no where not, seriously Damon where are we?"

"Seriously where in Georgia" his smirk disappeared "How you feeling?"

"I feel my-"

"well there's no broken bones" he interrupted "I checked" suddenly I remembered the man and my car.

"my car" I said "there was a man, I hit a man, but then he got up who was that?"

"that's what I would like to know he answered with that smirk. Another thought shot thought my head. This was getting annoying now.

"where's my phone?" I asked having a break down "ok we really need to go back no one knows where I am pull over, I mean it Damon pull over stop the car" ok this was a big breakdown.

"you where so much more fun when you where asleep" he answered stopping the car.

"thank you" I said as I tried to get out the car. It was a sunny day and very hot too hot and all I wanted to know was what I wanted. I knew I didn't want to go back even though I had just thrown a big tantrum about it, my family was there, yes, but so was he, Stefan Salvatore. He was the reason I was in Georgia with his honest and yes very hot brother, the reason last night I had been in the middle of the road in my upside down car . Him, he needed a replacement for her and obviously I did the job perfectly.

"do you like me because I look like her?" I suddenly asked finally standing up then falling over again by Damon and his vamp speed.

"I like you because underneath there somewhere is a party girl waiting to be realized" he said tickling me but still keeping me on my feet "I love you" he said in a more serious tone "because your you, you are Elena, you have nothing in common with her she was a manipulative bitch who made people love her she cared for no one but her self you are sweet, caring and considerate and even more beautiful than her" he finished kissing my fore head. That was the longest time he had gone without a cocky comment and he told me he loves me! How do you reply to that? Suddenly a phone rang,

"Pick it up" I told him.

"hello, Elena's phone" he finally answered after jigging around a bit getting my phone from his pocket. "well I don't think she want's to talk to you" he pulled the phone from his ear and pointed it at me "it's Stefan he wants to talk to you"

"pass it here" I said dully. He passed it with no arguing. "hello" I said in to the phone in a monotone voice while Damon put his arm around my waist to help me stay on my feet.

"Elena is that you? Where are you? I'll come for you" the familiar voice of Stefan answered.

"who do you think it is? Katherine?" I said harshly.

"it's not what you think" he replied.

"then what is it?" I waited a few seconds for a answer "it's over Stefan what ever it was it is over I'll bring this necklace back to you as soon as I get back it was Katherine's anyway right?"

"Elena, no, please just listen"

"listen to what more lies? It is over!" I screamed into the phone then handed it back to Damon, who's arm had tightened since I started shouting.

"now you have heard and hurt her anything else you want today…. No I have not compelled her….well you little brother sit down and wait for us to come home and she will tell you everything if she has time" he said winking at me letting me know he had a way to try and get my own back on Stefan "what Elena? Yes that is a very nice bush but my cars back seat is very nice too" he would choose this wouldn't he I thought then started acting.

"I don't care where Damon just hurry up" I said trying to sound seductive. Then I kissed him getting carried away. As our lips met a electric pulse ran through me I wanted to be there forever but then I pulled away realizing what I had done. As I pulled away I revealed his oh so hot smirk on his face.

"as I said brother" he said in to the phone "she may be _Very_, _Very_ busy" he pressed the red button and the call ended.

"so that bush or my car?" he asked pointing one hand at a bush and one at his car.

"don't push your luck" I answered "so where are we going?" I asked getting back in the car finally being able to stand up without support.

"well my friend has a bar in Atlanta but I would rather have you know what you are doing later" He said with a wink getting in the car "so six flags, you don't mind danger right?"

"well I'm still here aren't I?"

"ah I'm hurt" he said putting his hand over where his heart is, yes I believe he has a heart and yes I believe he loved me why say it if you don't mean it? Unless your Stefan. "Bree's bar it is then"

"aww I wanted to go to six flags" I said childishly closing the door.

"we'll go there another time"

"what makes you think they will be another time Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well Miss Gilbert you can't resist my charm and good looks" he said starting the car.

* * *

><p>After a hour or so of Damon flirting and being his normal self we pulled in to a car park across the road from a bar which had Bree's in white on the roof.<p>

"Here we are" Damon said with a bit of relief in his voice "unless you want to skip to the hotel"

I sighed as I softly punched him on his arm and got out of the car. " I take that's Bree's bar" I said pointing to the bar across the road.

"who's a clever girl" he said locking the car as he walked towards the bar with me tow.

"wait up" I said catching up with him "they won't let me in they can't"

"they will I promise" he said starting to walk again.

"ok" I said sliding my hand on to his and holding it tight.

"are you ok Elena?"

"yes, why?" I said as he pulled his hand which mine was attached to into view.

"oh ok" I said letting go of his hand.

"no I am fine with that" he said moving his hand on to mine and holding it "just why? Your not on the rebound are you Elena?"

"no I am just showing everyone you are mine and making sure you don't go off with anyone else today"

"yours? I like the idea of that"

"do you?" I said flirting.

"yes I do" he replied moving closer to me in till he kissed me. That same electrical pulse from earlier came back. I was home.

"finally finished" I asked when he pulled away trying to be my normal self not the Elena that had just popped up.

"no" he teased

"wait" I said as he tried to kiss me again.

"What? No Damon this is gonna hurt Stefan, I knew this would happen using me to get back at him!" he shouted

"no it's not that" I whispered

"then what is it Elena" he said calming down a bit.

"did you compel me, when I was asleep?"

"no, no first I can't you being asleep and also having your necklace and secondly I would never compel you Elena I would not want to change you for the world Elena I love you" he said. He told me he loves me how do you reply to that? Do I love him? I dunno if I can say it without it being forced I obviously do I thought then started speaking.

"I love you too" it just came out it's natural to tell him I love him I must do a big smile crossed my face and Damon's. His was like nothing I had seen on his face before it was natural, it was real. "it's just this is not me at all" I continued.

"this is the real you Elena, the real you not the goody two shoes act, the real you, the Elena that is not afraid to tell someone she loves them, the one that knows how to and will have a good time" he said winking "the Elena I love. Now shall we go in Miss Gilbert?" he asked grabbing my hand again.

"yes we shall Mr. Salvatore" I said kissing him passionately on the lips and then letting him lead me inside.


End file.
